


Watering the Crops

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Weird title, I know. You'd get it more if you saw the Tumblr post. Basically, there needs to be more Sam and Jack, father-son hugs. It's just that my hand slipped, and it turned angsty.





	Watering the Crops

**Author's Note:**

> Weird title, I know. You'd get it more if you saw the Tumblr post. Basically, there needs to be more Sam and Jack, father-son hugs. It's just that my hand slipped, and it turned angsty.

Sam couldn’t find him anywhere. Dean had taken him out on a hunt, and that didn’t end up going to well. Sam had found Dean in the barn, bleeding out. He left Castiel to take care of him. Jack was still missing, along with the werewolf they’d come here to take care of.

Sam pushed the heavy sliding door out of his way, rushing out of the barn. Behind it was vast woods. He could barely see anything in the dark; how was Sam going to find Jack in there?

“Jack!” he yelled. “Jack!”

“Sam?!” he heard. It was faint, but it was Jack.

“Jack,” Sam said quietly at first. “Jack! Where are you?” Sam followed Jack’s voice, stumbling into the trees. Eventually he spotted a figure pressed against a tree trunk.

“Sam,” Jack said again. It was strained and soft, and as Sam got closer he saw the blood on Jack’s lips. He slid down the tree trunk, on his knees now. Sam kneeled down to his level. He held Jack up by the shoulders, looking at him. There was a large gash in on Jack’s torso, running from his chest to his belly.

“Is it bad?” Jack asked. He sounded hazy.

“Hey, hey! You’re gonna’ be fine, alright. It’s fine,” Sam said. Even he knew he sounded panicked. “Dean! Cas!” Sam yelled, turning his head in the direction of the barn. They didn’t come.

Sam looked back at Jack, who’s eyes were falling closed. “Stay with me, Jack. Keep your eyes open,” he said. Sam pressed a hand to Jack’s stomach, trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. The wound was just too big. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed shortly after, and tears welled in Sam’s eyes.

“Open your eyes, Jack. Open your eyes. It’s not even that bad. C’mon, Jack. Jack!” But there was nothing to do. Sam’s pleas were futile. Jack was gone.


End file.
